


Best Friend Stuff

by LeafyDream



Category: RWBY
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Denial, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Silly, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyDream/pseuds/LeafyDream
Summary: Jaune and Ruby don't understand their teammates. The two of them are just friends! Nothing more! So what if they feed each other? Nora and Yang do it. So what if Jaune loans her his hoodie after their nightly walks? Nights are getting colder. So what if they like making out with each other? They're just good friends. The best of friends.





	Best Friend Stuff

The Beacon Academy mess hall was wild with life and motion. The breakfast rush always was. The students rushed to get their fix of bacon, eggs, and pancakes before the day's arduous classes began. Weiss Schnee, famed heiress and proud member of Team RWBY, was trying to enjoy her meal, but found herself distracted by certain individuals.

"Hey, Renny?"

"Yes, Nora?"

"How come we say bacon and not bacons? Like, we don't go, 'look at this crate of bacons I found!' Ooh, where do you think we can find a crate of bacon? Where there's bacon, there's got to be pancakes, right?!"

No, it wasn't Nora and Ren's conversation that was distracting the heiress. She had long since learned to block out the excited gibberish the young hammer-wielder spout out. What was distracting Weiss was nothing short of strange, and yes, she knew how loaded that word was considering her own life experiences.

You see, there was an unspoken rule at the table Team RWBY sat at. Whatever table that may be, the four girls would always sit on one side of the table together, and their sister team, Team JNPR, would sit across from them. They had spent every meal of every day last semester doing this exact formation. But today there was a change in their formation. Today Pyrrha Nikos sat beside Weiss, and while Weiss typically enjoyed her company, she had only sat here because someone had taken her spot on the JNPR side of the table.

Someone who was supposed to be sitting on the RWBY side of the table.

"Hey, Weiss-cream!" Yang prodded the heiress' face, brow raised. "You're being awfully quiet. You-" Yang paused to catch a grape flung towards her, catching the fruit in her mouth and nodding a thanks to Nora. "You okay?"

"What are they doing?"

"Huh? Who?"

"Ruby and Jaune. What are they doing?"

Yang's curiosity shifted from Weiss to said boy and girl. She turned her head to them, watching the two leaders laughing and gently elbowing the other. The two were playfully fighting for room on the bench, meaning their bodies were pressed side to side with one another. To the surprise of no one, Ruby was the stronger of the two and she shoved Jaune off the bench and onto the floor.

Her little sister's face briefly turned to guilt and horror, but it was gone as soon as Jaune started to laugh. The smaller girl hoisted her friend up and embraced him, pressing her face into his shoulder, before the two returned to their seats.

"What about them?" asked Yang.

"Seriously? You can't tell me they're not acting funny."

"Well, watching Vomit-Boy getting pushed around by a little girl is pretty funny-"

"No, I mean- Look! Did you see that?" Weiss pointed a finger at the couple and Yang's head whipped back towards them, catching Jaune feeding Ruby a piece of pancake off of his fork.

"Okay. That's weird," she admitted.

"They're feeding each other."

As if to accent the point, Ruby scooped up some scrambled eggs and fed it to Jaune, who happily ate it off of her spoon. The young knight chewed the delicious meal, not realizing the drop of ketchup falling down his lip. He swallowed the egg scrap, but stared in confusion at the giggling girl. Ruby picked up her napkin and dabbed it against his lip, wiping it free of the red condiment.

If she noticed the red on his cheeks, she didn't say anything about.

"H-hey, Rubes! I think Jaune can feed himself," her sister declared, her voice carrying a noticeable edge to it.

"Huh? I know." The blonde boy plucked a grape from his fruit salad and tossed it into the air. "I just- Ooh, hold on, sis!" Ruby once again pushed herself against Jaune, the two dorks pressing their bodies against each other, mouths open wide, and inches apart. The grape soared into the air and then fall back down, landing between Jaune's eyes and bouncing into Ruby's mouth. "Ha! Got it!"

"Best two out of three?"

"You're on!"

"Hey!" The grinning couple paused their game to turn to the frowning Yang. "I... Ruby, sharing food like you are with Jaune has a certain level of... uh..."

"Implications. What you're doing with Jaune has certain implications."

"Yes! Implications. Thank you, Weiss-cream!"

"Implications?" repeated Ruby. "Why? You and Nora share food."

"Yeah. You two toss food into each other's mouth like every other day," added Jaune. "Ruby and I are just messing around."

"And the whole, feeding each other thing?" Weiss inquired, sounding very unconvinced.

"I don't mind sharing." Jaune answered for the both of them, as he impaled a piece of strawberry onto his fork and fed it to the redhead.

"Yeah! Me neither." And with that, the discussion was closed. Ruby and Jaune returned to feeding each other, not paying any mind to the stares Weiss and Yang gave them.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" muttered Weiss.

"Like what? I don't think Ruby even realizes how this looks," retorted her,

"And what about Jaune? I'm surprised you're not acting protective of your 'innocent' little sister."

"Psh, Vomit-Boy? No offense, but he's as harmless as he is nice. I can't exactly see him pushing Ruby to do something she doesn't want to." Yang shrugged her shoulders as she caught another grape from Nora. "Ruby's probably just happy she found someone dorkier than she is."

"Hm. I suppose. It still seems rather odd." Yang just shrugged her shoulders again, before returning to her meal. Weiss looked back at the odd couple, watching as Jaune fed a syrup covered pancake piece to Ruby. She bit the whole chunk off of his fork, not caring about the mess she made on her face.

"Uh... Ruby? You got a bit of syrup on you."

"Huh? Where? Here?"

"No. A little to the left."

"Here?"

"No. A bit more to the right now."

"Here?"

"No. Here, let me get it." Jaune glanced at his napkin, before dropping it onto his empty plate and licking his thumb. He held Ruby's small head with one hand, gently stroking it as he brought his wet thumb to her lip, wiping away the sugary residue. "Got it."

* * *

Blake loved the school at night. It was so quiet, so cool, perfect for a nightly stroll or just finding a quiet place to read. She prowled the school grounds with a swiftness every time she walked, like she was leaping from shadow to shadow. It was a good exercise and it was the perfect chance to recharge after the chaotic mornings Team RWBY typically had.

She took in the cold, night air. She let it swim inside her lungs, before exhaling. Her shoulders fell in peaceful relaxation. The moon gave everything around her a silvery glow and the stars twinkled to a harmony all their own...

The night was liberating. That was simply the best way to describe the feeling she felt.

Not to say her time with her friends made her feel weighed down. She loved the three girls like family. The sisters she never had. It was just nice to get away from it all...

_I should probably head back. Ruby and the others are probably wondering where I am._

With expert skill and precision, she leaped off of the rooftop and onto the ground. She began her short trek back to the dorms when she caught something with her golden eyes. There were two figures walking together. A tall boy and a short girl, if she had to guess. They looked like they were on their way back to the dorms as well.

_Wait. That's Jaune! And Ruby? What are they doing out this late?_

The two laughed at a joke Blake couldn't quite pick up, before the blonde knight seemed to gasp. He patted his pockets, before quickly saying something to Ruby. She nodded her head and waved goodbye as he ran off in another direction, leaving the girl to walk back on her own. Ruby didn't seem to mind. She was practically skipping back to the dorms.

Normally, Blake would have simply shrugged the scene off and made a dash back to the room, but something piqued her curiosity. And while Blake would deny the stereotype, she couldn't help but want to settle her curious mind. She wanted to know why Ruby was wearing Jaune's hoodie.

"Ruby?" she called out as soon as she was within earshot of the younger girl.

"Huh? Oh, Blake! What's up? On one of your nightly walks?" she grinned. She slowed her prancing down, allowing her teammate to walk beside her. She was radiating mirth, her eyes glimmering with her good mood.

"Yeah... I noticed you and Jaune were doing the same?"

"Yep! Sometimes we walk around the school together at night. Listen to music on our scrolls, study together, read X-ray and Vav comics-"

"Like a date?" Blake's brow rose into her hairline and she only became more curious when Ruby gagged.

"Ew! Gross! No way! Jaune and I are just hanging out!" Ruby pushed her friend away, but the faunus just proved another stereotype true by landing on her feet. She was right back by her side again, as Ruby expected. Despite the darkness between them the young leader must have seen the unconvinced look in Blake's golden eyes, because her frown deepened. "Let me guess, you're gonna tell me about implications, aren't you?"

"I won't lie. You two hanging out alone, at night, does lead to certain assumptions," Blake teased, allowing a small smile to grace her cheeks. "The jacket doesn't help."

"It's cold!" Ruby pulled both her own hood and Jaune's over her head, pouting from within them. "Jaune was nice and loaned me his hoodie!"

"Hm. Where is Jaune now? I saw him run off."

"Psh." Ruby had to hold back a laugh as her smile returned to her. "He forgot his scroll by our spot. Such a goof."

"You have your own spot, do you?" The smile on Blake's face was, for a lack of a better word, catty.

"We're just friends," she reiterated.

"I believe you." Blake nodded her head, electing a sigh of relief from the smaller girl. "Just so you know, that hoodie reeks of Jaune. I suggest returning it to him as soon as you can, unless you want to smell like him."

The furious, scarlet hue on Ruby's cheeks was clear to see, even without Blake's excellent eyesight. She merely dug her head deeper into her two hoods. "You've been hanging around Yang too much."

* * *

Pyrrha was not jealous.

She wasn't.

She wasn't!

Of course Pyrrha had asked Jaune about Ruby. The two seemed conjoined at the hip recently and Pyrrha wanted the truth about their relationship. Jaune was quick to explain that his relationship with his fellow team leader was purely platonic.

And she actually believed him!

She lifted her head from her book and glanced at her partner, finding him nose deep in his textbook. That was good, but a closer look revealed he was only holding the book with one hand. Pyrrha's emerald eyes followed his other arm, which vanished under the table. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she rose up and pretended to look for another book at a nearby shelf.

There she was. The person Pyrrha wasn't jealous of. Ruby Rose had somehow moved three other chairs by Jaune's, without anyone noticing, and now the younger girl laid on them like a bed, with her head resting on Jaune's lap like a pillow. A drop of drool hung from her lip as she cuddled up against the boy's thigh, resting a hand on him as she nuzzled against it.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah, Pyrrha?" The boy turned a page in his textbook, speaking as casually as ever.

"Is there any reason Ruby's holding onto you like that?"

"Huh? Uh... She's asleep?" Pyrrha's inquisitive stare demanded more of an explanation. "And she needs something to hold onto when she's sleeping? And she cuts off circulation if she sleeps on my arm?"

"Wait, is this a common occurrence between you two?"

Jaune took a moment to ponder the question, before shrugging. "I guess so. Whenever Ruby needs a nap, she usually finds me and sleeps on me. I don't take a lot of naps, but she says I can use her as a pillow whenever I need to. That, or she'd loan me Zwei," he chuckled.

"So this does happens a lot?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Are you two... together?"

"Well, yeah." Pyrhha felt her heart skip a beat, but Jaune just kept talking. "We're all together? You, me, and her? We're all together at this table."

Pyrrha didn't know whether to sigh in relief or stare in disbelief at the young knight. Instead, she tried clarifying herself. "No, I mean, are you together-together?"

The words seemed to shock Jaune. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he was stunned silent for a moment. "What? No! Ruby and I are just friends!"

"Mhmrah..." Ruby mumbled, raising a single hand up and senselessly gripping the air. Jaune took his free hand off off of her and handed it to Ruby. Pyrrha had to stretch her neck to watch Ruby pull the blonde's hand down to her head, where he began to silently pet her. She let out a tiny squeal of joy, beaming in her sleep.

"Sorry. Sometimes she needs to be petted."

Pyrrha's jade eyes glanced between the two, bouncing back and forth, before stopping on Jaune. "Does she make you happy?"

"Huh?"

"Ruby. You've been spending a lot of time with her of late. Does she make you happy?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, she's my best friend. She's funny, and cute, and nice, and-"

"But not girlfriend material?"

"Well, I mean... We're just friends," he muttered, unable to meet Pyrrha's scrutinizing stare.

The redhead's eyes once more bounced between the two students, before she let out a mental sigh. Her pencil rapidly tapped against the wooden table, before she slammed it down. Her eyes closed as she let out a hot breath, burning with frustration and envy.

"I'm glad she makes you happy."

* * *

Weiss was not happy.

"Heehee! Jaune! Nooo!"

Not one bit.

"Ruby! Ruby! No no no noooo!"

And it was all their fault. The sickening sweethearts that, according to them, were not a couple.

A wild cackle shattered Weiss' train of thought. The fifth one in the last few minutes. _That's it. I'm going to kill those two dolts._ Weiss slammed her book shut and shot up, stomping her way to the door. She nearly broke it, and the door to Team JNPR's room, off their hinges. She entered the room and found the targets of her spite in the center, arms wrestling with the other.

In all honesty, the two were lucky Weiss was the one who found them. If Yang saw them in the midst of their game, heads would roll. Specifically, Jaune Arc's. If the heiress did not know better, she would have turned violently red at the sight of the two. Jaune was wearing a simple, white t-shirt and dark blue gym shorts. His clothes hung loosely from his body as he pinned Ruby beneath him, her arms trapped by her head by his hands.

Ruby's usual outfit, even her trademark hood, was discarded in exchange for her pajamas. Her button-top was popped open at the bottom, exposing her smooth stomach. Weiss could see the scattered buttons littering the floor, meaning Jaune, more likely Ruby, had torn the top open for their game. Her face was as scarlet as her hair, and she struggled to catch her breath as Jaune grinned down at her.

"Looks like we're at a stalemate, Mr. Arc."

"Well, you know what they say about us Arcs, Miss Rose. We always come out on top."

_Gah! I can't take anymore of their dirty talk!_

"Ruby! Jaune!"

"Huh?"

"Weiss?"

"I have had it with your lovey-dovey nonsense! I am trying to study, something both of you should be joining me in! Instead you're in here, doing... doing..."

"Tickle war," Ruby explained, her breath labored and slow. "Sorry, Weiss! Jaune started it."

"What? I did not!"

"You're the one who blew on my belly button," she giggled.

"Ruby! I don't care who started it. All I care about is that you and Jaune stop. I am trying to study, and I need peace and quiet to do that! Understand?" she growled, to which both team leaders nodded.

"Okay. We'll try to be quiet. I'm sorry, Weiss..."

"Sorry, Snow Angel."

"It's fine!" Weiss huffed. "Just make a truce or something with your boyfriend, alright?"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

"We're just besties," Ruby explained as Jaune helped her sit up. "Like you and me, Weiss!"

The idea of Weiss and Ruby doing half of the things she did with Jaune made the heiress tremble, her pale cheeks hot with a crimson flush. "No. Just no, Ruby."

"Yes, Ruby," the girl retorted, before looking at her partner in crime. "I'm sorry, Jaune. Truce?" she asked, opening her arms for a hug.

"Truce," he smiled. The two embraced one another in a hug. Ruby rested her head against Jaune's neck, gently nuzzling the spot with her chin. For a moment Weiss believed she wouldn't have to kill either of the two dorks. Those dreams were crushed as Ruby took a deep breath and made a loud farting noise against Jaune's neck, causing the boy to let out a girlish cry. "AHHH! NO! R-RUUUBY!"

Ruby made no effort to stop her attack. She took in another deep breath, her cheeks puffing out, and pressed her lips against Jaune's neck again, releasing a wet, flatulent noise. Jaune squealed like a little girl mixed with a baby pig as he kicked and flailed his limbs uselessly. Ruby had a vice grip on the poor knight, wrapping her arms and legs around him as she inhaled for a third attack.

"R-Ruby, please! NOOO! NO NO NO! AHHHHH!"

Weiss stared at the couple for a few more moments. As her brain exploded in rage at the two, the saner, calmer part of her mind pondered a question.

_Are Ruby and Jaune just messing with everyone? Do they not realize how much of a couple they look like? Is it because they're so innocent and naive? Are they just dumb?_

_Yeah. Probably just dumb..._

* * *

Miracles do exist.

That was the thought that everyone who saw the match had when it came to an end. Jaune Arc, the resident loser and worst fighter in the entire school, had actually defeated Cardin Winchester. Nearly everyone in the class, from Glynda Goodwitch to Ren and Nora, were shocked. Only two students in the room were not. Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune's personal trainer, friend, and teammate, and Ruby Rose...

Who had just used her Semblance to crash into the boy, hugging him tightly, her face pressed against his metal armor.

"You did it, Jaune!"

"Whooo! That's! Our! Leader!" Nora cheered, jumping onto her feet, arms raised to the heavens. "Way to go, Jaune!"

"Well, he's certainly improved. I hope he wasn't too poor of a student."

Pyrrha smiled at Weiss, letting out a soft laugh as the champion corrected her friend. "Oh, no. Jaune was an excellent student. He's a fast learner once you motivate him to listen. I'm quite proud of him."

"Looks like Ruby's just as proud, P-Money," added Yang, motioning to the happy couple down below. Almost as soon as the words slipped out, Yang cringed and mentally kicked herself. Pyrrha's mood deflated in an instant, her shoulders falling and eyes hitting the ground, and almost just as quickly they rose up again.

"Yes, well... I'm happy for them. Ruby makes Jaune happy, and that is all I care about."

Her words caused a brief moment of silence. Ren and Nora traded knowing stares at one another. Yang seemed to flinch slightly, her smile suddenly looking and feeling more plastered on. Even Weiss and Blake seemed ready to offer condolences to the red-haired champion. But no one said anything as the large screen that displayed the fighters' aura levels changed, now showing Jaune and Ruby on the fighting ring.

Jaune was returning the tight hug he was given and was now spinning around, electing a childish cheer from his best friend. The two were a tornado of laughter and joy. It really was cute to see the two dorks so happy...

And the Ruby kissed Jaune's lips.

And the class was, again, stunned silent. The only person who could truly do anything was Pyrrha Nikos, who cheered for the two with a short applause. Blake's eyes showed more surprise than anyone typically saw from her, Weiss' jaw hit the floor, even Ren and Nora were speechless at the sight of the kiss, and Yang?

Yang's head started twitching as she tried to comprehend the situation.

Ruby and Jaune's lips were pressed against one another in a tight embrace, their bodies pushed against each other as they spun. They finally slowed to a stop, but their lips did not break apart. Thanks to the unofficial 'kiss-cam' on them, every student in the room was a witness to their smooch. It lasted for almost a minute before someone stopped it.

"Ahem." The two popped apart, both flushed with embarrassment and adrenaline as they finally separated. Jaune placed his friend back onto the ground and the two stood side by side. Glynda Goodwitch walked forward. "I understand you are proud of your boyfriend, Miss Rose, but I ask that you keep future public displays of affection out of the-"

"Boyfriend?! J-Jaune's not my boyfriend! We're just friends!" argued Ruby, both her and Jaune turning even redder at the offhand comment.

"I see..." Her sharp gaze seemed to wonder something, but her acute irises showed little of her mind. She simply continued speaking, hardly missing a beat. "Be that as it may, please do not rush onto the fighting ring in such a manner and do not kiss your 'friend' so openly. Whatever your relationship is is your freedom. Please just keep it out of the eyes of so many students. PDAs are frowned upon at Beacon."

"Sorry, Miss Goodwitch," apologized Ruby.

"Sorry, ma'am," parroted Jaune.

"Excellent. Now, we have time for one final ma-"

"ARC!"

The sound of twin shotguns echoed throughout the classroom as a yellow meteor crashed onto the ring. It took Jaune and Ruby only a moment to realize it wasn't a freak indoors comet, or a Horsemen of the Apocalypse. It was Yang, red-eyed and burning up a storm.

"What the hell?! When did you...? Why are you...? What the hell?!"

Jaune let out a shriek of fear as his best friend moved to defend him, placing herself between the walking inferno and knight. "Yang, don't you dare hurt him!"

"Move, Ruby! I've got to talk to your boyfriend," the walking inferno hissed and crackled.

To the shock of the class, Ruby once again denied the title. She moved forward, acting as a wall between Jaune and the walking forest fire. She placed her hands on her hips and stood her ground, cheek puffed up in a severe pout. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Even worse! Ruby, he just stole your first kiss!"

"Whoa! N-no! I didn't! I-"

"Shut up, Vomit Boy!"

"Don't talk that way to him, Yang!" Ruby snapped. "And he didn't steal my first kiss! We've kissed lots before this!"

"I..." Yang's lilac eyes widened ever father. Her mouth tried to form words, but they just died in her throats. Her voice, usually dripping with confidence and strength, came out like little squeaks. "W-w-w..."

"Jaune and I practice sometimes," explained Ruby, her face turning scarlet. Her usually pale skin was distorted with color, burning her ears, her neck, and especially her cheeks. Her silver eyes were focused though, aimed at Yang with pinpoint accuracy. The older sister almost felt like she was staring into her soul, and every word felt like another shot to it. "When we're alone... Only cause we know you guys wouldn't listen! Cause we're not dating! We just practice kissing together sometimes. I'd rather Jaune have my first kiss then some bad date or- or, what if some guy just fell on me?! And besides, I took Jaune's first kiss! So we're even!"

"You... You can't be serious, Ruby." Yang's voice sounded filled to the brim and dripping with disbelief. Whether it was towards Ruby and Jaune's actions together, or Ruby's inability to accept it for what it was, was lost on everyone. Ruby just crossed her arms and stood her ground.

"I know what you're about to say, and for the last time, we're not dating!"

* * *

That morning engraved the same question within the minds of Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

Were Jaune and Ruby messing with them, or were they genuinely just that far into denial? Or the third possible answer that Weiss suggested, were they just that dumb?

By the time night fell, Nora and Ren had joined their little discussion. Pyrrha politely declined the offer. None of the five knew how the red-haired champion accepted recent events so easily. Weiss had suggested that Jaune and Ruby's insanity/stupidity might have infected her, but the others didn't seem to accept the idea.

"They're messing with us, right?" suggested Yang as the five walked down the halls.

"If they were, they've taken this joke rather far, haven't they? It's been over a month since we first saw them sharing breakfast."

"Yeah! You'd think if this was a joke, they'd just come clean with it! Y'know, reap the bed they sowed!" Nora giggled, skipping by Ren's side.

"Not how I would put it, but Nora has a point," noted Blake. "I don't think this is a joke. Jaune and Ruby don't seem like the type to take a joke so far, and so long. Maybe sharing food, but sharing a kiss in front of everyone? It just doesn't seem like them."

"Do you think Ruby and Jaune are being honest? Maybe they just don't realize what they're doing is... y'know," Yang sighed.

"Ruby's fifteen, not brain-dead. Even she has to realize what she's doing isn't normal 'friend material,'" the white-haired girl argued. "And even so, Jaune is two years older than her! Surely he's not so stupid to actually accept whatever she said."

Ren and Nora's pace took the briefest pause as they shared a look. They silently spoke to one another as the group of five finally came to their rooms. "Perhaps it is best for us to simply not react to their actions?" the dark-haired ninja suggested. "If this is a prank, we will not give them the reaction they seek. If it is not, it will work itself out when the time comes for it. Both our team leaders are smart and level-headed when the situation calls for it. I doubt they will make any lasting mistakes."

"Yeah! Listen to the pink-haired fortune cookie known as Renny!" Nora beamed. She slapped the boy's shoulder, nearly knocking him to the floor. "Oops! Sorry!"

"It's fine, Nora."

The blonde brawler let out a hot sigh, her face firmly set in a scowl. "I don't know... Maybe you guys are right. Maybe we should stop giving them attention."

"And maybe one of us could use some anger management classes?" suggested Weiss.

"You go right ahead, Weiss-cream. The first step is to admit you have a problem," retorted the blonde, her scowl finally vanishing into a toothy smile when she saw the heiress' frown. Yang opened the door to their room and walked in. "Goodnight, Nora. Night, Ren. I'm hitting the hay. I'm so done with..."

"Yang?"

"What is it now?"

Four heads peeked over the blonde's shoulders, finding the sight that had froze the brawler solid. Once again, Jaune and Ruby were the source of their attention. Both had discarded their typical garb in exchange for their pajamas. The two were on Ruby's bed, arms locked around one another in an embrace so sweet, the idea of them not being in love was classified as 'just stupid.' Ruby laid her head on Jaune's chest, one arm buried under him and the other resting on his chest. Jaune had his own arm wrapped around Ruby, resting it on the girl's smooth hip. His free arm was gently caressing her head, earning him a moan of approval every now and again...

"Shhh." Jaune held a finger to his lips when he saw the five standing in the doorway. "She's tired." Ruby let out what could only be described as an adorable meowing noise as she pulled the boy against her body even tighter. She nuzzled her face into his chest, before biting onto his shirt. She quietly began to nibble on it as Jaune smiled. He continued to gently play with her hair as he looked at Yang, Weiss, and Blake.

"Um... Would you guys mind if I crash here for the night? Ruby's not gonna let go any time soon." Ruby's content smile vanished for a moment, replaced with a brief pout. She squeezed Jaune even tighter, refusing to let him escape her grasp.

Ruby's sister stared at the two with the same wide, lilac eyes as she had before. Her eye twitched briefly, before she let out a gust of hot air. "Whatever. I'm too tired to be angry."

* * *

The next day came with little fanfare. No one seemed willing to talk about the elephant in the room, partly because the two halves of it weren't at the breakfast table. Ren and Nora were in the midst of some silly conversation about a dream she had, Weiss was quietly eating her low sodium meal, Blake took a few bites of her food between readings, and Yang just scoffed down her breakfast, catching the occasional treat from Nora. Only Pyrrha seemed to be in a good mood, as she happily ate her breakfast with slow, meticulous bites.

Of course, Ruby and Jaune soon arrived at the table and took their place by Ren, seizing a corner for themselves. There was something different about them this time, though. Blake was the first to catch the red discoloration on their cheeks. Beside her, Weiss saw how the two weren't grinding their bodies against each other this time. Instead, Ruby and Jaune looked embarrassed at their closeness. Yang caught the way their eyes seemed to bounce around. Every time one of them wasn't looking, the other would steal a glance at the other.

"Okay, what's going on here?" she questioned, her golden brow vanishing under her hairline.

The two practically jumped as they were called out. All eyes were on them as they struggled to answered. Ruby's fingers crushed and crumpled her combat skirt while Jaune found his face incredibly itchy all of a sudden. He scratched at it as his azure eyes shot towards the roof.

"Um..."

"W-well..."

Blue and silver eyes drifted all over the lunchroom, before finally stopping when they locked on one another. They just stared at one another for a moment, having a silent conversation to the annoyance of their audience. Like a mirror, the two reached out their hands to one another. Their fingers became interlock as a blanket of warmth and safety fell upon them.

"This morning Jaune and I were practicing kissing-"

Yang's eye twitched, but no one seemed to notice, or no one was brave enough pull her attention from the couple.

"And he... Um... Well, he... He asked me out." Ruby's shoulders suddenly rose, and her back straightened. All fear evaporated from her face as she beamed. "He asked me out! We're dating!"

"Y-yeah!" Jaune declared, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "I asked Ruby if she wanted to go shopping at From Dust Till Dawn with me, as um... More than friends?"

"We're dating!" squealed Ruby, throwing herself onto Jaune and squeezing the knight until he looked ready to pop. "I have a boyfriend!"

"Ack! Can't breathe! Ruby! Stop!"

"Sorry!"

Their audience gaped at the two. Ren and Blake's eyes narrowed, as if trying to see the deceit or mischief in their eyes. Weiss slammed her hand into her face, sighing into the palm of her hand. Pyrrha and Nora cheered, clapping their hands and congratulating the couple. Yang just stared at the two, her eye twitching violently as she trembled in her seat.

"So now you're dating?"

"Yep!" Ruby beamed, holding her boyfriend's arm.

"Looks like." Jaune smiled at his girl, blushing profusely, before looking at Yang. "Don't worry, Yang! I'll be sure to be the best boyfriend ever! I promise!"

Yang's eyes flashed a bloody crimson. A wave of heat flowed from her towards the others at the table, but it suddenly vanished just as quickly as it appeared. "Congratulations, you two," she smiled.

**END**


End file.
